Broken
by SpilledInk
Summary: ***FROZEN***A new Quidditch player,mysteries,and fighting for their lives alongside unexpected people. It's not a mission, it's a journey, and what they need to get through it is not a weapon, but love, and determination. Please r/r!!!
1. Vanilla Icing

A/N: Welcome to my brand new hp fic! I have cancelled Always Someone. I did that because it wasn't going anywhere and I wanted to start fresh. Don't worry, I'm not the author who leaves all her stories. Just that one, because the reviews weren't coming and I just wasn't getting anything out of it, and so on. Anyway, this is my brand new fic. Longer chapters, twisting plots, romances, and more. *Crowd cheers and throws roses* Hehe. The working title is 'Broken.' Now, on with the fic.  
  
*****  
  
The alarm clock's loud, belting tune ricocheted off the walls in the Gryffindor girl's dorm. Everyone snapped awake, sitting up and moaning from being snatched from their sleep so quickly. Ginny hurriedly walked across the room and hit the 'off' button with a loud 'click' and the belting stopped. They had meant to get that alarm clock fixed so many times, but nobody found time to actually do it. "I guess I'm up now." Hermione said sleepily, looking over to Ginny with tired eyes. She brushed a strand of honey brown hair behind her ear. "Yeah, and to think we could have slept late, too." Ginny replied, glancing at the calendar on her bedside table, which read, 'Saturday, January 7.' She got out of bed and walked over to her dresser, and took out some clothes. "Be right back." She said and headed to the bathroom to change. 'Good idea,' Hermione thought to herself, and got up to do the same. She glanced at the analog clock hanging above her bed. It was 8:30, Harry and Ron might be up by now. Hermione changed quickly and went down to the common room to find Ron and Ginny sitting in armchairs by the fire. When Hermione looked outside, she saw the world coated in what appeared to be vanilla icing. "Snow." Ron teased, as if she couldn't figure it out. "I noticed." Hermione grinned as she sat in the armchair in the center of Ginny and Ron. "Where's Harry?" Hermione asked, the heat of the fire warming her inside and out. "Sleeping, that lazy bum." Ron replied and rolled his eyes, in mock disgust. Hermione smiled, the fire had calmed her down. She was now comfortable and warm, in the soft armchair, and her soft, fleece sweater. She didn't think she could ever move. "Did you hear about the try-out's for Quidditch?" Ginny asked Hermione and Ron. "Nope. For whose place?" Hermione asked. "Wood's, he graduated." Ron replied, clearly interested. "Yep, the team need's a new Keeper, and a Captain." Ginny explained, matter- of-factly. "Wonder who's gonna try out." Ron remarked, clearly fantasizing about his new Captain title. "You do not, Ron. You know you're going to try out. It's so obvious." Ginny giggled, seeing Ron's cheeks tinge a bit of pink. "I don't want to be a keeper!" Ron defended. "I know, I know, but you wanna be captain!" Ginny stated. Ron had become a Chaser last year when Katie Bell moved away. He loved being on the Quidditch team, and he was quite good. "Well, who wouldn't?" Ron said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Hermione was staying out of this conversation. She was very scared of broomsticks, and never wanted to or had any desire to fly one. "I wouldn't." Hermione finally joined in. "Well, yeah." Ron looked over to Hermione. "But I mean- if you're on the Quidditch team, why wouldn't you want to be Captain? It gives you power and authority." Ron explained. "Oh yeah, it's definitely the right job for you, Ron." Ginny snickered, sipping her mug of butterbeer. "It is." Ron retorted, ignoring Ginny's sarcasm. Hermione was about to change the subject, getting bored of Quidditch, as she often did. Just as she was about to speak, Harry walked in wearing baggy jeans and an oversized green sweater. His hair was messier then usual and his glasses were a bit crooked. The three turned around to acknowledge him. Ron was the first to speak, "Umm.Harry?" Ron managed to say. "Rough practice, where were you?" Harry replied in a tired voice, he sat down on one of the scarlet couches. "I was there, it ended an hour ago, Harry." Ron said, concerned. "There was a dispute about who should be captain, and Fred and George started battling it out on their broomsticks. They knocked nearly everyone over, they were carelessly flying around, out of control. You must have gotten out just in time." Harry explained, obviously drained of all his energy. "That's just like them, they completely blew both of their chances at being Captain." Ron said, disgusted at his brothers' stupidity. "That was dumb." Ginny added, feeling the same way as Ron. Hermione was so tired of Quidditch, so she got up and said, "I'm going to the library, anybody coming?" "I'll catch up with you in a sec." Ginny said. Hermione nodded and left. Ginny waved goodbye to Ron and Harry, gathered up her books, and started towards the library.  
  
*****  
  
Hermione and Ginny stayed in the library for 2 hours, then started toward the girl's dorm. Ginny paused at a deep red piece of parchment hanging on the wall next to the stairwell. "What's that?" Hermione asked, going closer to get a better look. In bold black print, the paper read,  
  
"GRYFFINDOR QUIDDITCH TEAM CAPTAIN TRY-OUTS. GRYFFINDOR QUIDDITCH TEAM KEEPER TRY-OUTS. BOTH ON THE QUIDDITCH FIELD AT 9:30 A.M. ON MONDAY, JANUARY 9TH. COME PREPARED WITH BROOMSTICK (RENT ONE IF NEEDED) AND THE POSITION YOU WANT TO PLAY IN MIND. KEEPER OR CAPTAIN AVAILABLE. COME PREPARED TO PLAY YOUR BEST. THANK YOU, MADAM HOOCH"  
  
Hermione stepped back and looked at Ginny, who was reading the flyer and obviously thinking hard. Ginny finally stepped back as well, looking at the floor and thinking something over. "You want to try out?" Hermione tried to keep any emotion out of her voice, not wanting to discourage or upset Ginny if she really wanted to do this. Ginny thought this over for a moment, then looked up and smiled. "You know what? I really do." Ginny decided. "That's really great, Gin." Hermione said. She meant it. She could tell Ginny really wanted this, and she was proud that she was going for it. "Thanks, Hermione, you're the best." Ginny smiled. "I know." Hermione grinned and continued, "What do you think Ron will say?" Ginny thought about this, and smiled wider, "I'll just love his reaction." Was the answer Ginny gave, and she walked up the staircase, and Hermione followed. 


	2. Behind The Goal Poast

A/N: Okay, I got 2 reviews so I decided to write up the second chapter. I really want to continue with this story, but I would really appreciate reviews! I know it sounds like I'm demanding, but if you have written any stories on ff.net, you probably know what it feels like to want reviews. I want to know what you think! So, please r/r. On with the story.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The field was damp and cold from the weekend snow. Most of it had melted, leaving small puddles of ice water all around the Quidditch field. Ginny didn't want to walk in to the try-outs when everyone was there, nor did she want to be the first one. So she decided to come when a few people were there, a little bit early. She hadn't told Ron. She hadn't told anybody but Hermione. The only other person she told was Madam Hooch, when she went to sign up. It was weird, Madam Hooch looked at her name on the sign-up sheet as Ginny was leaving her office, and she gave her this sympathetic grin, like she was saying, "You're trying out? Oh, don't make too much of a fool of yourself, please." Nobody believed in her, except Hermione. But they would, soon enough. She knew she could do this. Practicing in her backyard with her brothers and Harry, and secretly sneaking out to the Quidditch field when it was abandoned had prepared her. It was Monday, January 7th, and it was 9:00 a.m. Ginny took a deep breath, changed into the Quidditch robes Madam Hooch had lent her for the tryouts, and grabbed her broomstick. She had saved up all the money she had, bank, leftover change, everything, since her 2nd year, to buy a Nimbus 2000. She finally had one, and nobody knew about it until now. Ginny tied her flowing firey red hair in a ponytail and looked in the mirror. She really did look like a Quidditch player. She smiled and headed to the Quidditch field.  
  
*****  
  
There were 5 people on the Quidditch field when Ginny arrived. Madam Hooch, Hermione, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, and Professor McGonagall. Alicia and Angelina grinned at Ginny, obviously approving of her, Hermione smiled encouragingly, Madam Hooch was expressionless, and Professor McGonagall looked genuinely surprised. Ginny guessed Madam Hooch hadn't told anyone, and she was quite glad. They all looked at her Nimbus 2000 as if to ask, "Who'd you steal that from?" Ginny answered their looks, "I saved up." She smiled as they all looked confused. Until Hermione said, "Good Luck, Gin." "Thanks." Ginny replied, knowing Ron and Harry would show up any moment, she was getting quite nervous. She had been over Harry in her third year (last year), but he still made her nervous sometimes, and today was no exception, she predicted. And of course, Ron would be a treat as well. As if on cue, Ron and Harry came out the doors of Hogwarts, and began to walk toward Madam Hooch and everyone else. Ron was telling a story about Quidditch and Harry was laughing at all the appropriate times. The didn't face the group until they were a foot away from everyone. Ginny quickly walked in back of everyone else. She didn't know why she was acting this way, but it was instinct. "So, where are the people who are trying for the team? They all chickened out?" Ron asked, grinning. "You are early, Mr. Weasley, and that attitude will only get you a spot on the bleachers during every game." Madam Hooch replied, and Ron stopped talking. Madam Hooch had run every Quidditch practice this year so far, since there was no captain. She was very strict, and everyone would be relieved to get a Captain. When it was 9:35, everyone from the team had showed up, and there was a line for Captain try-outs, and Keeper try-outs. Ginny was watching from her spot behind one of the goalposts. She would soon join them, but she wanted to see who else was trying out. She looked over to the Captain line. Harry, Ron, Fred, and George were lined up, talking, as usual, about Quidditch. She then averted her eyes over to the Keeper line, where a small 2nd year named Vivvian Teiyo was standing, her expression blank. One person was trying out? She had one competetor? Something about that wasn't right, and she was only half surprised to see Lavender Brown stalk up to the Keeper Line, sporting her Quidditch Robes like a model, and carrying her Lightning Rocket 3000 (a new broomstick, like a Nimbus 3000). All the boys looked at her questioningly, probably thinking, "What is this girl doing here? Shouldn't she be with Parvati? They should be painting their nails or doing each others hair or something like that. Not Quidditch!" Ginny actually smiled, she thought Lavender Brown looked good out there, even though she was competing for the same place as her. Ginny was ready. She smoothed her robes, made sure her Nimbus was in top condition, and stepped out from behind the goal poast, which was right near the two lines. Fred was the first to notice her, he tapped Fred, who tapped Ron, who tapped Harry, and soon everyone was staring at her. Hermione was near the keeper line, talking to Lavender, fighting back hysterical laughter. Ginny grinned, "What? Did I grow a third eye or something?" Ginny asked, also on the verge of hysterical laughter. They continued to stare. After a few moments, Lavender shouted, "Go Ginny!" Ginny was so thankful Lavender did that. Everyone turned to Lavender now, staring. "Go Ginny!" Harry continued. Ginny almost fainted, he really could get her nervous. "Yeah, Go Ginny!" Hermione joined in, smiling at her. Ron, Fred and George just looked at her, then at each other. "Go Ginny!" The twins added, in unison. When Ginny retreated to the Keeper line, happy as ever, Ron was the only one still staring. 


	3. Stubborn

A/N: Okay, I got 4 more reviews! I was happy about this. Please keep them coming. Enjoy chapter 3!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Quidditch try-outs were great. Ginny took off gliding through the air, it looked as if she had been a professional Quidditch player for years. She looped, twirled, and blocked every goal her "opponents" tried to make. She stole a glance at Ron during the game, and his expression was blank. Lavender was guarding the other side, and she was very, very good, from what Ginny saw. She was stopping every ball that came within 5 feet of the goal. She was dodging, jumping, looping, and doing everything she could to block the quaffle, and she was succeeding. Vivvian had played right before Lavender but fell off her broom when she was 4 feet in the air and she was taken to the hospital wing. When the try-outs were over, Hermione met Ginny while she was gathering her things and taking off her Quidditch robes to reveal a deep purple sweater and black bell bottom jeans with deep purple trim. "You were great!" Hermione complimented excitedly, as she slapped Ginny a high five. Ginny's cheeks were pink with exertion, but she was happy all the same. Being in the air felt so free, and all her worries melted away and dropped to the ground. Harry and Ron walked toward the two girls, Ron's face blank and flushed, and Harry smiling. "Great job." Harry said brightly, putting his hand on her shoulder. Ginny blushed, but they couldn't tell because of her already pink cheeks. Harry took his hand off her shoulder and looked to Ron, waiting for him to say something. "Thanks, Harry." Ginny replied a minute later, breaking the silence. Harry smiled, silently saying, 'No problem, you really were great.' They all waited in silence for Ron to say something, but he didn't. "You were very good, also." Hermione said to Harry and Ron. "Thanks." Harry and Ron said in unison. Ron raised his head to talk, then looked back at the ground. "Gin- you wanna head to the dorm?" Hermione asked, obviously tired of Ron's immaturity. "No thanks, Hermione. I think I'm gonna finish some stuff, and head to the library tonight." Ginny replied, looking at Ron with confusion. 'Why can't he be happy for me?' Ginny thought to herself. She waved goodbye to Harry and Hermione, who waved back, Ron didn't even notice.  
  
*****  
  
Ginny went to the girls' dorm and put her robes away quickly. She picked up her books and headed to the library. Her cheeks had faded a bit, so she didn't look like her skin was on fire. She was walking with quick steps, eager to get away from the cold, dark corridors into the warm, cozy library. She wasn't even looking ahead of her, so when she smashed into something and fell backwards, she was in shock. She sat up and looked up to see what she had hit into. When she looked up, she saw an attractive boy standing over her, with a look on his face that she couldn't read. "I-I'm r-really sorry, are you okay?" She asked the boy, embarrassed at her clumsiness. "It's fine, I'm okay, are you?" The boy replied, looking at Ginny strangely. He offered his hand to help her up, and she took it. After she was standing up, the boy handed her the books she had dropped. Ginny snapped back into reality and said, "I'm Ginny." She held out her hand. "Ginny." The boy seemed to think it over in his head, he then replied, "I'm- " he got cut off. Filch's footsteps could be heard coming into the corridor. Ginny hadn't realized how late it was. The boy grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her into a room, he shut the door quietly. "Just don't make a noise." The boy whispered. Ginny nodded, even though the room was quite dark and he probably couldn't see her. The bottom of Filch's feet became visible through the opening in the bottom of the door. Ginny held her breath. He passed and Ginny breathed out as she heard him go through a door at the end of the hall. The boy opened the door and Ginny followed him out. "Thanks, and sorry again." Ginny smiled gratefully. "Don't mention it." He didn't look at her. The boy shrugged and quickly added, "I have to go." And he was gone just as quickly as he came. Then it occurred to Ginny, she didn't know his name! She sighed, disappointed. She had forgotten about the library, because her thoughts were crowded with intriguing things the boy could be. He could be a phantom who only came out at night to stop trouble, or a superhero in disguise, or-. 'Stop it, this is silly. He's just another student who you happened to crash into.' Ginny thought, and she forced herself to put her thoughts aside.  
  
*****  
  
"Late night studying?" The voice startled Ginny as she entered the common room. She then realized who it was and replied, "Why do you need to know?" She tried to keep the annoyance out of her voice. "Why do you need to keep it a secret?" Ron asked, obviously irritated from something that happened earlier that night. "What's wrong, Ron?" Ginny asked, sitting in the armchair across from him, placing her books on the small coffee table. "Nothing." Ron snapped, a little too quickly. Ginny gave her brother a doubtful look. "Your mad because I tried out for the Quidditch team, but I don't know why. You were ignoring me all afternoon." Ginny said, she had observed Ron's actions and it was obvious. "Maybe." Ron replied angrily. "Ron, you can admit it." Ginny said calmly, knowing Ron had a very bad temper. "Maybe I don't want to admit it, Ginny! Maybe I want to be on the Quidditch team, maybe I want you to stay out of one aspect of my life for once! I should be able to do whatever the bloody hell I want without you interfering!" Ron released all his anger, shouting at Ginny and standing up furiously. Ginny stood up as well, and the only thing she said was, "Maybe if you weren't so damn stubborn you would be a lot happier!" And she walked out the door. 


	4. Obstacles

A/N: I'm finally back! After a long wait (thanks for being patient) here's...*drumroll*...CHAPTER 4!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Ginny was speed-walking to the Quidditch field, eager to find out her Quidditch-playing fate. She pushed the heavy wooden doors open and walked onto the gigantic field. A whipping wind rushed at her as she stepped onto the cold, wet field, making her stumble a bit backward. She straightened up and walked to where Madam Hooch told everyone to meet, only no one was there. The field was awfully quiet...and eerie. The grass had dulled to brown and the sky a cool gray. Ginny felt..she felt- alone. There was something about the field- the atmosphere, that was..evil. She was very cold and began to shiver, so she decided to go back into the castle, and ask someone where everyone was supposed to meet. She thought maybe she had misheard Madam Hooch. She spun around very quickly and began to run towards the doors. She felt as if she was running for hours when she finally reached the enormous doors. She pulled as hard as she could, but couldn't muster up the strength to open them. The doors had never been so heavy before. She panicked, and started banging on them. Something made her feel so helpless and desperate that she began pounding on them as hard as she could. She did this with no result, until her hand started to bleed. She sat down on the ground and held the bleeding cut on her hand. What now? She had nothing to cover up the wound. She hated to do it, but she ripped a piece of cloth off her borrowed Quidditch robes and wrapped it around her hand. Ginny would worry about the ripped Quidditch robes after. Right now, there were more important things to settle. Such as, how she would get into the castle, when her hand would stop bleeding, and where the whole Quidditch team was. After a few minutes, she managed to stand up and walk back to the doors. She pulled them with every muscle in her body, pulled, pulled, and pulled. She gave one humongous tug and fell backwards, onto the damp, brown grass. Ginny stole a quick glance of something big, black, and shapeless in the gray sky. That was the last thing she saw before she blacked out.  
  
It was dark and cool in the Gryffindor common room. The sun had just set, and Ron began to wonder where Ginny was. He figured she had went to the library during the day, but shouldn't she have been back by now? He brushed it aside. She was probably still studying. Hermione's study habits had rubbed off on his little sister. Harry walked into the common room, sipping a mug of steaming hot butterbeer. "Where'd you get that, Harry?" Ron asked, curiously. Harry swallowed and replied, "Bought it off Fred and George. They had just come from Hogsmead. You know how they find their ways for everything." Harry grinned. "Yep, I know." Ron replied. Harry sat next to Ron on the scarlet couch. Everything was strangely quiet. In fact, the whole castle was quiet. It seemed the whole castle knew, that something, somewhere, was not right.  
Note: I know it wasn't a good chapter!!!! *evil writers block* But don't worry, I have big plans for this fic, I just need to take time to write out all my plans. It will get better!!! Sorry it took me so long to update...you know how real life is =) Please review! Thanks everyone.  
  
+SpiLLeD InK+ 


End file.
